Eureka Seven: Power of tri-Swell
by Tubeday
Summary: Renton and Eureka return to help the gekko stop a new threat that is surfacing. Join me in this action packed story as our heroes fight once again for the safety of their world.


**Alright ladies and gentlemen this is my first Eureka Seven Story I hope you like it. This story starts after The Second Summer of Love but of course I am going to skip about a year or two to at least say there was some peace in the world. Please do take not for a few chapters Renton and Eureka are not going to be mainly involved and will rarely appear. Anyways enough spoils, hope you all enjoy this story cause I know I already have.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Return of the Nirvash**

"Thank you Nirvash." Eureka said as she and Renton fell from the control cluster.

"Thank you everyone." Renton said holding Eureka in his arms.

"Renton...lets go home." Eureka said as she looked lovingly into Rentons eyes.

"Yeah... home to our planet." Renton said as he leaned in to kiss her.

As the two continued to fall all that could be seen were two lights glowing one blue the other red.

Meanwhile back at the gekko Gonzy had just revealed that he too was a coralian and that the scub corals were going to use a different dimension while the humans remained in this one.

"To think we were being watched over by a coralian this whole time." Holland said.

"Hey Holland,you don't think he..."Talho started but stopped mid way.

"Isn't it obvious he chose to become on of them. A hero...even more so than his own farther." Holland said as he gazed at the beautiful sight of The Second Summer of Love.

* * *

 ** _One and a half years later_**

It has been one and a half years since The Second Summer of love and life was going quite well for the gekko state. What awaited them after The Second Summer of Love were medals of honor for saving the world and their names were cleared. The federation even went as far as to ask the gekko to be part of the military but Holland declined the offer saying the gekko works better alone so instead they agreed to be allies. As for Renton was remembered as the hero of The Second Summer of Love and Eureka as his true love and partner.

For a year peace had lasted had lasted in the world but unknown to the military or the gekko there were a few of Dewey's allies had escaped from the federation and the peace of the wirld was about to be destroyed once again.

"Leader, I just got message from tressor saying that the Nirvash has suddenly appeared there." Gidget said from her seat on the deck. Holland was surprised to hear this.

"Where they inside the Nirvash?" Holland asked. Everyone knew who Holland meant, they had been searching for the two of them ever since after The Second Summer of Love.

"They never said but they said they wanted us to come and see them immediately." Gidget said.

"Doggie change course, we're going to tressor." Holland said.

"Yes sir!" Doggie said as he turned the ship a little to the left.

"How long until we reach tressor?" Talho asked.

"Should be approximately four hours, we should be there by noon." Hap said from his seat.

"Good, Gidget get in contact with the Izumo and tell them the news." Holland said.

"I'm on it." Gidget said as she began trying to get in contact.

After the four ours the gekko had arrived at tressor were they were greeted by and Mishca who had left the gekk state after The Second Summer of Love.

"Holland it's good to see you again, thank you for coming." said.

"No it really no problem, once we got your report we changed course immediately. So about the Nivash." Holland said wanting ti get to the point.

"Well Holland...the thing is Renton and Eureka weren't inside it." Mischa said.

"What do you mean they weren't inside it?" Holland asked angrilly making back of a bit while sweat dropping.

"Well you see the thing is we believe that the Nirvash has responded to something or maybe even Renton and Eureka, causing it to return from the other dimension that it disappeared to." said nervously. Holland still remained angry at the fact they had been called all the way here only to be told Renton and Eureka weren't in the Nirvash.

"Alright then if the Nirvash has returned on it's own there has to be a reason, right?" Holland asked hopefully after he had calmed down much to 's relief.

"Well you see that's the thing, as I stated before it might have reacted to Renton or Eureka or maybe something else all together we're just not completely sure." replied.

"In other words we need to find a way to communicate with the Nirvash that way we can find out its intensions back on this planet." Mischa said.

"That's right but in order to communicate with Nirvash we need a humanoid coralian." said.

"And just where the hell do we get one of those, Eureka and gonzy were the only coralians in this world but they are gone so what now?" Holland asked.

"There is still one remaining coralian on this planet but we need the Izumo ship to come to tressor first." stated

"Wait why does the Izumo fleet have to get involved in this now?" Hap asked as he moved to Hollands right side.

"The Izumo has the last coralian, though she may be a human made coralian in the end she has all coralian qualities needed at the moment and one of them is hearing the voice of the archetypes." explained.

"Wait do you mean that pink haired girl, what was her name again... Anemone?" Stoner asked.

"Precisely!" said pointing at stoner

"If the Izumo is really involved in this now then it's a good thing we gave them a call to come to tressor after you contacted us." Talho stated with a smile.

"That's perfect, all we have to is wait for the Izumo fleet to arrive and all our questions will be answered... I think." ended lamely.

After about three or four ours the Izumo fleet arrived at tressor. As Admiral Jurgens descended from the ship he was greeted by Holland .

"Jurgens, it's good to see you again. How has life been treating you?" Holland asked.

"Good to see you Holland, everything is going well on my side. I have three of the ageha kids, the other two refused to have a second chance of life. They only believe in the world that Dewey had set form them. Unfortunately the federation saw them to be a future threat and locked them away in prison, other than that my life is good, am happily married and I have three kids." Jurgens explained.

"Good to hear." Holland said.

"So what's this I hear about the Nirvash returning?" Jurgens asked curiously.

"Oh yes, the Nirvash has indeed returned though we are not really sure what the reason is for it's return, all we know is it moved on it's own because Renton and Eureka weren't inside it when it got here. Which leads me to conclude that it reacted to something or someone, maybe Renton and Eureka but none of this has been fully confirmed. Which is where the Izumo fleet comes in." said.

"What does the Izumo fleet have to do with this?" Jurgens asked.

"Well you see, you guys have the last remaining coralian. believes even though she is a man made she still has the ability to communicate with the archetypes." Holland explained.

"I see so you want Anemone to communicate with the Nirvash in hopes of finding Renton and Eureka but what if the Nirvash has returned for a different purpose?" Jurgens asked.

"Either way we still need to speak to Nirvash because until we do we won't know what it's intention really are." stated. Just then Dominic and Anemone began to descend from the ship only to see Holland, Captain Jurgens and looking at them.

"Ugh...did we choose a bad time to come down." Dominic said sweat dropping.

"Actually you came at the perfect time, come on down." Jurgens said. Anemone and Dominic came down.

"It's good to see you two again, how are you?" Holland asked.

"We're doing quite well and you commander Holland." Dominic said.

"Great. Oh by the way just call me Holland." Holland said scratching the back of his head.

"Anemone we need a favor from you if that's okay." said.

"What is it?" Anemone asked.

"We believe we may have found a lead on where Renton and Eureka are." Holland said surprising her and Dominic.

"REALLY,WHERE ARE THEY!" Anemone asked.

"That's the thing, we have a lead on how we can find them but we don't know where exactly they are." asked

"But the Nirvash has recently appeared here in tressor by itself and the reasons are still unknown. It probably reacted to Renton and Eureka but we're still unsure."Jurgens said

"So let me guess...you want Anemone to speak to the Nirvash since she can hear the voice of the archetypes." Dominic said.

"Well...that was the idea." Holland said lamely.

"If it helps us find them I'll gladly do it." Anemone said smiling. At that point Dominic's stomach started growling.

"Oh my I can't believe we nearly forgot about lunch." Dominic said.

"And to think that's reason we left the ship." Anemone said laughing causing everyone else to laugh.

"Alright we'll eat first." Holland said as they walked towards the labs.

After Having lunch the entire gekko crew along with Jurgengs,Dominic and went to one of the many hangars of the tressor labs. They stopped at hangar 146 which said contained the Nirvash in it. When the group entered the hangar they saw the Nirvash but to the gekko's surprise it was in spec 2 form.

"So how did the Nirvash get in spec two form again."Holland asked.

"The answer to that is still unclear." Dr Bare said.

"So you want me to speak with the Nirvash so I ask it Where Eureka and Renton are?" Anemone asked.

""Precisely." Dr Bare said as Anemone walked towards the Nirvash and climbed into its right cockpit. After a few minuets she came back out.

"Nirvash claims it wants to speak to all of us, so it has agreed to activate it's amita drive for Dominic and I" Anemone said before pulling Dominic towards the Nirvash. Soon they saw a glow coming from the cockpit of the Nirvash as Dominic and Anemone came out.

 **"Thank you very much."** a voice boomed through the entire room.

"Nirvash is that you?" Holland asked as he was the first to realise where the voice was coming from.

 **"Yes it is I, and I have come with very disappointing news I'm afraid."** Nirvash responded.

"What is it? What is going on? Does it have to do with Renton and Eureka?" Talho asked.

 **"I'm afraid to inform you that this planet is once again under a major threat, one that may be more powerful than the last."** Nirvash stated.

"What is it?" asked.

 **"The kids that Dewey left in charge of his army, the ones that refused to be adopted by Jurgens they have escaped or to be more precise they were broken out of prison and have regrouped with the remains of Dewey's army." Nirvash stat** **ed**

"Is there anything we can do to stop them." Dominic asked in concern.

 **"At the moment there is very little you can do but my advise is you need to find Eureka and Renton and stop the rebels from finding the other pieces they need for their plans."** Nirvash said.

"And what is their plan and what are the pieces" Holland asked.

 **"The rebels have made a machine, a machine that can contain the power of a seventh swell."** Nirvash stated, shocking everyone in the room.

"And what do they plan to do with such a machine?" Holland asked once he recovered from shock.

 **"They plan to reshape the world, fortunately one seventh swell isn't enough to power the entire machine so they need three lfo's with archetypes in order to activate what they call a tri-swell, they also need their pilots to activate it. Dominic and Anemone, I'm afraid you two will be in danger as well and therefor TheEnd has been sent to protect you two."** Nirvash said.

"TheEnd is coming back." Anemone stated happily

 **"Yes but I'm afraid to also inform you that a new archetype has been born as well as a coralian and are both currently in the hands of the rebels, it's pilots are still unknown and that is currently a good thing. You must protect Anemone, Dominc, Renton, Eureka, TheEnd and me. If they are to get their hands on us they will have what they need to activate the tri-swell and this world will be destroyed. And the kids should be protected too, I have a feeling one of them may be ..."** Nirvash stated but then went silent as it stopped glowing.

"1248 seconds, right on schedule." said as he looked at his clock.

"Aright people you heard what Nirvash said, it's time we find Renton and Eureka before the rebels find them first." Jurgens stated as the they all started exiting, that's whenthey heared explosions coming from outside as one of the Izuma fleet soldiers ran inside.

"Sir we're under attack!" he shouted.

"Everybody move move move!" Holland shouted as they all began to run out.

* * *

 **And so the war has begun lets see how our heroes are going to handle this without Renton and Eureka and speaking of which lets see if they will be able to find them as well.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW, IT IS ONLY YOU GUYS THAT CAN ENCOURAGE ME TO KEEP GOING SO PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
